Stories Never Told, Games Never Played
by sussiekitten
Summary: AU - It was just another normal and boring day at school for Eragon and his friends. Or was it? When Eragon has to partner up with his secret crush for an English project will everything remain the same? Rated for Language and Slash


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Eragon or anything associated with the Inheritance Cycle.

**Claimer: **I, SussieKitten, own this plot and the story. Borrow or steal my plot, my original characters (Aksel) or story and I will report you. I also own my version of Saphira/Thorn's human appearances. I own the cut-outs from the book _Over & Again_. It is taken from my own personal story.

**Warnings: **This is another fic where Saphira and Thorn are humans. Highly AU and with a slight lime.

**A/N** Welcome to another one of my Eragon fics. This is a little gift to all my readers of _Victims Of Love_. I feel so horrible for making you wait for the next chapter, which I'm going to update very soon I swear (!), so I'm posting this little one-shot instead. This story has a sequel. Feel free to check it out.

The italics later in the fic are cut-outs from the book they're reading. Don't worry, it's not going to be boring! ;)

**EDIT (16th of September)**

Due to FFNet's regulations, I have edited out parts of this chapter. The link to the unedited version of this chapter, along with the other unedited versions of my stories can be found on my "homepage". The rest of the stories in question will be up shortly.

* * *

**Stories Never Told, Games Never Played**

* * *

Eragon Rider yawned as the teacher droned on. He had been stuck in English for the past thirty-five minutes, and he still had another ten to go. It didn't help that Mr Galbatorix was dead set on boring his student to death and punishing the ones who was unfortunate enough to fall asleep. Beside him Saphira Drake held in a yawn. She tipped her head forward to look more closely at the doodles she had made during the lesson. The action made her blue forelock hide her sky blue eyes from view. She was probably the only one Eragon knew that could have blue and blonde hair without looking ridiculous.

As if noticing his stare, she looked over at him and sent him a smile. Eragon smiled back. Figuring he had to at least _look_ like he was paying attention, he turned his dark brown eyes back to the front of the classroom. It didn't take long before Eragon was, once again, yawning. He flipped an unruly stand of brown hair out of his eyes. He needed to get it cut soon.

Five minutes later Eragon had given up staying awake. He was dozing mildly when he felt a sharp poke in his side. He jolted awake and sent a glare in the poker's direction. Saphira was looking at him pointedly, signalling furiously at the front of the class. Eragon gulped and looked up.

"I'm waiting for that answer, Mr Rider."

Eragon felt himself pale. Galbatorix had asked him a question? He was **doomed**! His eyes desperately tried to make out the scrawl that was supposed to be writing on the blackboard. Something about…_Shakespeare_?

"I don't know, sir," Eragon replied a few second later.

He could practically feel the hate and triumph in the glare Galbatorix sent him. "Are you telling the class that you don't know in which play the sentence _What's done is done_ comes from?" the bald teacher gloated.

Eragon wanted to glare back, but knew he couldn't. He tried desperately to remember where he had heard it from. It was a futile try. The brunet tried to remember which play they had read instead. What was its name again? "Macbeth, sir?" Eragon said, proud that he couldn't hear any trembles in his voice.

The smirk fell from Galbatorix' lips. He glared hatefully before going back to his lecture. "That is correct," the teacher spat. "Now, Shakespeare…"

Eragon instantly tuned him out again. That had been too close. Saphira sent him a look that clearly told him_ not_ to fall asleep the next time. He winced. He could only promise to try not to.

The bell finally rang and the students hurried out of the room. Saphira and Eragon were one of the first ones.

"I can't believe you fell asleep, again!" she said with a sigh. "You know he has some sort of radar to pick up sleeping students with."

Eragon had to grin. "Like a sleepdar?" he sniggered.

"Only you, Eragon," Saphira said deadpanned, though she was smiling slightly.

Fortunately, they had lunch next. Saphira and Eragon slung their books into their respective lockers before walking in the direction of the cafeteria.

Carvahall High was known for its undefeated sports team, but also for its interior. Carvahall, or C High as the students called it, was a school that hosted both genders and had enormous areas for the students to relax in. Few left the school during school hours, as there was always something to do. The school had a tennis court, football field, basketball court, a large gymnastic hall, a large cafeteria and common rooms filled with various electronic devices for entertainment. The school itself was two stories high and elegant in its own way.

The only downside, as some saw it, was that they had to wear uniforms. The uniform was a white shirt, with either long or short arms, and that had the school crest sowed on the left breast pocket. For the males, it was long slacks, either black, grey or blue. There was no code for which shoes to wear. A tie with the school's blue, grey and black colours was also required. For the females, it was either long slacks or a skirt, in blue, grey or black. Those who were on a school team or on the cheerleading squad could wear parts of their uniforms with the school one. Thankfully additional accessories were allowed. Many added a scarf, a jacket, belts, wrist-bands or other things to make their uniform unique.

The two friends reached the cafeteria after walking down a few, seemingly, endless hallways. The cafeteria was just beginning to fill. They grabbed their lunch from the lunch-lady before scrambling to find a table to sit by. They found one, thankfully, in the far back. Eragon and Saphira sat down and began to wait for the rest of their group.

As they began to eat, Eragon took a minute to take in his friend's appearance. Like many girls, Saphira had chosen to wear a skirt, and as usual it was black. She wore a short shirt and had the tie tied around her neck. A glimmer of sliver announced that she was wearing her favourite necklace again. From earlier he had seen that Saphira was wearing blue overalls and thin black sneakers. Her blue bag rested on the floor as she continued to eat in silence. She was also wearing her customary blue and black wristwatch.

Eragon sighed and slowly began to eat himself. Saphira sent him a worried glance. "Are you alright?" she asked softly, taking a gulp out of her water bottle.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Eragon answered with a small grin.

The brunet took a bite out of the sandwich he had gotten and let his mind wander. He himself was wearing black slacks and a short shirt. The tie was tied messily around his neck, as Eragon had never been good with tying them. His grey shoulder-bag sat hung partly on his chair, resting against the upturned bottom of his black and blue skater shoes. On his right wrist was a black leather-band, with two buckles and straps. He also had a black hoodie tied around his waist, almost hiding the belt he had on.

"I see them!" a joyful male voice shouted.

Eragon turned his head to see his other friends approaching. Aksel Elve was in the front, while Roran Garrowson and Katrina Fayr was behind him. Aksel skidded to a halt beside their table and plumped right into the one beside Eragon. Saphira giggled softly. Roran and Katrina came over with a more controlled pace. They sat down on the other side of the table, making sure to sit close together.

Aksel patted Eragon in the back before diving into his lunch. Eragon shook his head. Aksel was blond and had chosen to colour the spikes on his head green, the same green colour as his eyes. The blond wore black slacks and a long shirt, which was pulled up at the elbows and not buttoned up. Underneath he wore a brown tee and around his wrists were green wrist-bands. His black bag had been thrown messily on the floor, forgotten for now. Eragon could see the brown sneakers Aksel wore as the teen sat in his customary position, one Eragon couldn't for the life of him explain.

Roran rolled his blue eyes as he sent Eragon a hopeless look. Eragon grinned. Roran was his cousin, though they didn't look much alike. Roran had blondish hair and a pale skin colour, while Eragon was more tanned. Roran's uniform was grey slacks and a long shirt, often buttoned up all the way. Today a black shirt peaked out from underneath it. The tie was tied perfectly around his neck, which of course was Katrina's doing. He wore his favourite brown boots and his tan coloured bag rested in an empty chair, next to Katrina's black one. Roran had a black headband on that day, keeping the hair out of his eyes.

Katrina was Roran's girlfriend, once he had managed to catch her. Eragon grinned at the memory of the time she had avoided him and smiled at his antics to get her attention. She had kind grey eyes and curly red hair. Katrina wore a blue skirt and a long shirt. Underneath a black and purple top peaked out. Her tie was tied nicely as well. Katrina always wore purple sneakers. Around her neck was a gold necklace that Roran had given her.

"How was English today?" Aksel asked muffled, the sandwich in his mouth only partly swallowed.

"Pure hell," Eragon answered moodily. "Galby has it out for me."

"Old Galbatorix has it out for everybody," Roran said then. He knew what he was talking about, having had Galbatorix in that very subject two years ago.

"Still!" Eragon sighed.

Aksel patted him in the back again. Eragon truly hated English. There he got to hear that he was merely seventeen years of age, though he sometimes felt even younger. Roran and Katrina were lucky, Roran being nineteen and Katrina being eighteen. That meant never having to have Galbatorix ever again. But, when Eragon thought about it, it was _Aksel_ who was the really lucky one. Aksel was in his and Saphira's parallel class and didn't have to have the old man at all.

"Lookie! There goes your favourite bastard!" Aksel burst out a minute later, pointing across the room.

Eragon felt his cheeks turn red. He punched Aksel in the shoulder, none the gently of course, and scowled. "Thank you very much for telling the whole world, Aksel. Now, sit still so I can kill you," the brunet growled.

Saphira rolled her eyes and merely hit Aksel over the head, having to lean over Eragon to do so, and making the male blond wince all over again. She sent Eragon a small smile. "Don't fret. He's not even looking this way."

"Bloody good too. _Fucker_," Roran grumbled, stabbing his salad with more force than he needed to.

"Don't listen to the guys, Eragon," Katrina said as she shook her head. "They couldn't tell a friendly glance from the muzzle of a gun, even if it shot them in the ass."

"Thanks Kathy," he said with a small chuckle.

Eragon's gaze shifted from his food to the other side of the cafeteria, landing on the person Aksel had been kind enough to point out.

Murtagh Morzansson was nineteen years old and the most popular guy in school. He was rumoured, and showed that he was, a heart-breaker to boot. He had semi-long black hair that framed his face and hazel eyes. He always wore as much black as he possibly could. His uniform consisted of black slacks, a halfway buttoned long shirt and black tee underneath. His neck was circled with a leather choker as well as a lazily tied tie. He wore black boots and had a black and grey shoulder-bag lazily slung over one shoulder. A black leather jacket was draped over the back of a chair which was obviously where he was going to sit. Around his waist were two black and grey belts.

Next Eragon took in the two only people that Murtagh seemed to allow near him. Thorn Marron was a tall nineteen year old with brownish red hair and golden eyes. Thorn always wore grey slacks and a long shirt, which he often pulled up over the elbows. The school tie was tied neatly around his neck and on his feet were red and grey skater shoes. Around the redhead's waist was a red sweatshirt. His left wrist was encircled with a red sweatband. His usual grey bag was put on the floor as he took a seat beside Murtagh.

The last around that table was a female. Arya Elve, Aksel's older sister, was eighteen and had short black hair tied back from her face. Her green eyes shone intelligently as she spoke to her two companions. She wore grey slacks and she had put black overalls over that day. The short shirt was put over a green sweater and the tie was tied perfectly around her neck, along with a leather necklace with a green stone. Arya had thin, green sneakers and a black bag that hung on her chair.

Eragon frowned and turned his gaze back to his friends. Lunch was halfway over, and he still had Spanish and Literature left before school ended for him.

"I don't see why you can't talk to him," Saphira said suddenly, making everyone at the table jump.

"Talk to…who?" Eragon asked, though he got the feeling he knew she was talking about.

"Murtagh of course," she said with a roll of her eyes.

"Because I don't want to get my face punched in?" the brunet asked sarcastically.

"He isn't fond of getting his hands dirty," Aksel said with a shrug. "Worst case scenario; he just ignores you."

Roran stared at the green eyed teen for a moment before blinking. "You know this…how?"

"Arya. She can't shut up about him needing to get a life and start getting his hands dirty in a **different** way," Aksel said and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Another topic, guys, or I'll leave," Eragon said grumpily.

The girls looked at him with soft eyes. They were the only one who really understood him, though Aksel and Roran always stood by his side. It had been Saphira that he had told first of his crush on Murtagh, and it had taken weeks before he managed to tell the other three. And by then, Saphira had suspected he was falling even more for the dark haired male. And she had been proven right.

"Sorry, Eragon," Aksel said with an apologetic smile.

Eragon just lifted an eyebrow.

"What are you guys plans for the weekend?" Saphira asked next, packing away the bottle which still had some water in it.

"Roran is taking me out, if he remembers it this time," Katrina said with a warning glare.

"Of course I remember it," Roran said and kissed the back of her hand, making Katrina blush.

"I have a Psychology project I need to start on," Aksel said with a groan. "It's _only_ thirty percent of my grade."

Saphira looked at Eragon.

"I have that History assignment I need to finish," the brown eyed teen answered.

"I have to watch the game alone then?" Saphira said with a pout.

Eragon hit his palm against his forehead. He had forgotten the football match on Saturday, or more precisely, tomorrow.

"Our date isn't until tomorrow evening. We can join you," Katrina said with a smile.

"Anything to get away from my homework!" the green eyed male yelled excitedly.

Four pairs of eyes stared at him pointedly. Eragon glared. "No way in **hell**."

His four friends, or rather; three friends and cousin, began to let out sounds and comments of disappointment. "One damn football match isn't going to make you fall more for him Eragon," Roran said.

"What do you know?" Eragon almost spat. He really didn't want to go.

"Besides, you can't even fall more for him!" Saphira commented into his ear, making it nearly impossible for the others to hear. But by the blush in Eragon's cheeks, they could easily guess what had been whispered.

"So? Still not going," Eragon said firmly, shaking his head twice.

"What's the worst that can happen? Him confessing his undying love for you?" Aksel whispered sarcastically, though Eragon knew he what he most wanted was to yell it.

"The worst that can happen is my P.E. teacher spotting me and telling me how great it is to see me there!" he exclaimed. "He'll start to expect that I'll be more active, which is **never** going to happen!"

"I suggest we talk more quietly," Katrina said in a calm voice. "They are looking at us."

There was no mistaking who _they_ were. Eragon groaned and buried his head in his arms. Saphira rested a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not going. And that's final!" he muttered from his hiding place.

The reason Eragon so desperately didn't want to go was because of Murtagh. While Murtagh didn't play on any of the team, Thorn was on the football one. And the dark haired male always showed up at Thorn's matches and Arya's tennis tournaments. And Eragon refused to be on the same stands as his crush.

"If you don't want to Eragon, that's fine. We won't force you," Saphira said to him gently.

Eragon sent her a smile of gratitude. Just then the bell rang, signalling that it was five minutes until classes started again. The gang got up to their feet and began to walk in their separate ways. The brunet merely glared at Aksel warningly before entering their Spanish classroom. If he heard any comments from the blond during the class, he would make sure Aksel would regret ever being born.

Spanish passed with a silence Eragon forever would cherish from Aksel. It was the next class he dreaded however. As he was studying Languages, taking Literature 2 was highly recommended before Literature 1. And Eragon had taken Lit 2. Unfortunately, this meant that he shared a class with Murtagh. But by the time he had found that out, the brunet hadn't been able to change. So, he was stuck with Murtagh for the rest of the year.

Eragon sighed as he plumped down in his seat. He pulled out his writing pad and a pen. Seeing as he was one of the few there, the brown eyed teen took out the book they were reading in the class. It was very good, as far as he had gotten anyway. It was called _Over & Again_ and was written by someone called Seyna Lee Malone. It was about two guys that hated each other and ended up becoming friends along the way. Eragon found that he really liked the book. He hadn't gotten very far, as they had only been assigned it the previous week, but he knew he had gotten further than most of the others.

Eragon looked up again only to see that most of the others had finally arrived. But their teacher Ms Black, who constantly told them to call her Nasuada, wouldn't be there until at least two minutes after the bell had rung.

Eragon sighed and looked over at the other end of the classroom. And indeed, there sat Murtagh. Eragon wasn't quite sure why Murtagh was taking a second year course when he was in third, and neither did he care. If the pale teen wanted to take the course then good for him.

Ms. Nasuada came in a few moments later. The class fell silent as she began to check who wasn't there. Eragon never paid any attention until he realised that she had come to _Rider, Eragon_. It was when she was finally done that the brunet began to pay attention.

"Have you all read until chapter five?" the dark skinned female asked.

Various murmurs were heard. The kind woman shook her head with an amused grin. "That's alright. Just means more work for those who haven't," Nasuada said with a wicked grin. "For today I have planned some role-playing. We're going to be basing it on the book. I have picked out the groups, and you can choose yourself which chapter you would like to play a scene from."

A few grumbles rose from a few friend groups who Eragon knew weren't going to end up together. Nasuada believed in making friend outside of your friend-circle. That was the reason the brunet had been dreading that lesson. He had the strangest feeling he was going to end up with someone he wasn't very fond of.

Eragon toned the teacher out, other than listening in for his name. But when it came, he only wished he hadn't listened for it.

"…Murtagh Morzansson and Eragon Rider…"

He felt himself pale. Eragon only allowed himself to blink and look quickly in the other male's direction. He looked away even quicker when he saw that Murtagh was looking at him intensely. The brunet fought to keep the blush away from his cheeks as he waited for Ms Nasuada to finish listing up the groups.

"Now, I expect you to present it to the class next week," the dark eyed woman said. "Remember that this counts for your final mark. That means no slacking!"

Eragon groaned inwardly. She just had to make the stupid thing a part of their final mark. Hesitantly, he stood up when he saw the other students do it. Most of them disappeared out of the classroom. Eragon on the other hand moved towards where Murtagh was sitting. Hazel eyes were even sharper up close Eragon soon realised. The older male got up silently and motioned for Eragon to follow. The brunet did as told. It wasn't like he had anything better to do.

Murtagh led him to an unoccupied classroom and let the door fall shut behind them. Eragon wasn't sure why they couldn't be somewhere among others, but figured it was best not to ask. The windows inside were open, letting the warming air of the spring in. Laughter and talk from students outside was carried inside. Eragon sat down when he saw Murtagh do the same. The silence stretched on for a few moments.

"I don't bite. You're allowed to talk."

Eragon almost groaned. Murtagh's voice was husky and a little deeper than his own. He had heard the dark haired male speak before, but never when only he was around.

"So, what do you want to do with this thing?" Eragon asked.

Murtagh found his copy of the book and pulled it out of his shoulder-bag. Eragon noticed that Murtagh had gotten quite further than what they had been supposed to read for that day, just like him. "The others are probably going to do a scene from what we were supposed to read for today. How far have you gotten?" Murtagh asked, hand flipping through the pages absentmindedly.

"Chapter thirteen, I think," Eragon answered, trying his best to seem casual.

"Thirteen, eh?" Murtagh chuckled, a small smirk on his lips. "I won't mock you, kid. I'm on fourteen already."

Eragon felt his eyes widen. He wasn't going to ask however Murtagh had managed to pull that off; thirteen was one long-assed chapter!

"What do you suggest then? Since you've gotten further than me," the brunet said leaning back on his hands where he was seated on the desk.

Murtagh looked up from his flipping. The hazel eyes gazed into his for a few seconds before they slackened their hold. "We could always do the second scene in chapter twelve," Murtagh said with a drawl. "No one's going to dare to do that one."

And Eragon knew why. That scene was so full of emotions, and getting them just right was hard alone, if one looked away from the lines. Then there was the kiss at the end. Never in a million years would they be able to pull that scene off! Not if they had to kiss. Eragon suddenly paled. They would **have** to kiss! No way in _hell_ was he playing that scene.

"I know it will be hard, but if we pull it off we'll get full credit," Murtagh rambled on casually, as if the topic had no affect on him. And when Eragon thought about it, it probably didn't.

"I think we should choose another one. We only have a week, that's little time to be able to get all the emotions just right," Eragon said with a shrug, inwardly proud that he hadn't stuttered once.

Murtagh's eyes shone for a brief moment before the emotion was gone. "That's the whole point," he said. "Come on, we can at least try the dialog, and if it doesn't work we can choose a different scene."

Eragon couldn't argue with that logic, and agreed uncertainly. But he had a feeling he was going to regret it later.

They had been practicing for almost an hour when Eragon was getting tired of it. It was a half hour left of their lesson, and they hadn't gotten anything right.

"This isn't working," Murtagh said and shed his shirt.

The black tee clung to every muscle as the older teen put the white material on a random desk. Their ties had come off long ago. Eragon had slung the hoodie onto his shoulder-bag during a particular moment when he had totally forgotten his line. He had managed to memorize most of them by now, but the emotions just wouldn't come out right, for either male.

"It has gone too much time," Eragon said with a groan. "We can't just change the scene now!"

Murtagh grunted in response. He fisted two hands through his dark hair while sighing. Eragon picked up the paperback and read over the scene again. Seth, the character he was playing, had to be apologetic and guarded at the same time in that scene. Damien, the character Murtagh was playing, had to be aloof and almost gentle.

"We can start from the top again, we managed to do most of it right there," Eragon said with a sigh.

Murtagh nodded and got into position. He leaned onto a desk and crossed his arms. Eragon gulped and began to walk pass him.

"_Hello Mallory."_

"_Rowe,"_ Eragon answered neutrally as he stopped and turned to face Murtagh. _"What are you doing here?"_

"_Leaning.,_ Murtagh answered coldly.

"_Alright,"_ Eragon said quietly. _"Well, I have to get going."_

Eragon turned around as if to leave when Murtagh spoke, right on cue. "_Leaving without saying goodbye? Awfully rude of you, Mallory."_

Eragon pretended to gulp, though he really didn't have to. "_Right. Bye then."_

"_It's a long walk back. Do you need a ride?"_ Murtagh asked in a drawl.

"_Eh, that's okay. I can walk,"_ Eragon answered, making sure to sound a little awkward.

"_Let me walk with you then,"_ Murtagh said as he righted himself and took a few steps forward.

"_No-no."_ Eragon said with a nervous laugh. _"There's really no need for you to walk back with me. We live in opposite directions anyway."_

Murtagh raised an eyebrow. Eragon mentally hit himself to keep from drooling.

"_We both live on the other side of this park. From here it's in the same direction,"_ Murtagh said casually.

Eragon made sure to look frustrated now, as he knew Seth was by then.

"_Besides, I'm staying at Will's tonight. Will lives right across you."_

Eragon looked up from the ground, as the book had said his character had been doing. Murtagh had used the opportunity, as Damien had in the book, to move closer to the other. Eragon made sure to look even more uncomfortable, which was not difficult at all.

"_Whatever,"_ he breathed softly.

The two teens walked around in the classroom, pretending to be walking down a street. Eragon dreaded the next part of the scene. But he had to go through with it, damn the consequences. The brunet schooled his features to look apologetic and stopped on his tracks.

"…_Mallory?"_ Murtagh asked causally. _"You okay?" _Murtagh had stopped up just a step ahead; head turned to as if to see what was going on with the male behind him.

"_Yeah,"_ Eragon sighed quietly.

Murtagh nodded.

"_Rowe…"_ the brown eyed teen asked hesitantly.

A dark eyebrow rose in acknowledgement.

"_I want to apologise for being an asshole earlier today…"_ Eragon continued softly. _"I was having a bad day and…I'm sorry I took it out on you."_

Eragon looked up and into Murtagh's face. The dark haired male was smiling, just as Damien was supposed to. Not a full-blown grin, but a hint of a sincere smile. He found himself melting a little bit. He shook himself mentally to continue the scene.

"_So…we're cool?"_ the brunet asked cautiously.

"…'_Course,"_ Murtagh answered.

Eragon breathed out and so did Murtagh. They had done it; gone through the first part of the scene without any complications!

"Listen Rider, I have an idea…" Murtagh said as they sat down beside one another.

Eragon looked up. He wasn't sure how they had come to sit on the floor next to each other, but right now he didn't care. He had managed to control his emotions around Murtagh for an hour already! Maybe his unrequited feelings were fading.

"Maybe we should stop there. It's a decent length, and that way we don't have to do the end scene I so obviously see that you've been dreading," the hazel eyed teen said smirking.

Eragon blushed. He wanted to object but saw that there was no use. Murtagh had seen right through him. "Sounds like a plan," Eragon answered.

Murtagh chuckled. The older teen stood up and moved to pick up his clothes and things. Eragon gazed after him sadly for a second before doing the same. He tied the hoodie around his waist again and began to fumble with his tie. Murtagh had already put on his shirt and tied the tie, though more properly this time. Eragon could feel the amusement radiating off Murtagh as he fought with the small strip of cloth.

"You're hopeless." Murtagh said softly, taking a few steps forward. "Here, I'll do it." Before Eragon could object the other male had walked up behind him and was tying the tie for him. The strong arms brushed his shoulders as Murtagh worked. Eragon fought down another blush. So much for his feelings fading. The dark haired male stepped around to face him, smoothening out the cloth as he went. Murtagh's pale hands brushed down imaginary wrinkles on Eragon's shoulder before he pulled away.

"There. It's the best I can do, which you have to admit is much better than your own pathetic attempts."

Eragon let out a mock-disagreeing sound. Murtagh chuckled.

"I can't tie ties, so what?" Eragon said with a shrug.

Murtagh just shook his head. Eragon sighed and picked up his bag, lifting the strap over his head to rest on his left shoulder. The bag was light thankfully. He gave the other a half-wave before starting to walk out of the room.

"Rider, one sec," the voice that called after him was causal, but there was something behind it that Eragon couldn't put a name on. The younger teen turned around, head titled slightly to the side.

"I wanted to know, for some insane reason…" the pale teen stopped for a moment to chuckle. "Why is it that you were so terrified by the thought of possibly having to kiss me?"

Eragon felt his eyes widen. He gulped softly. He had hoped Murtagh would let that slide. "Just not used to the idea you know. Of kissing people who practically are strangers to me, and all that," the brown eyed male said pitifully.

"I hope you realise that's a laughable excuse," Murtagh said with a crocked eyebrow. "Am I that scary?"

Eragon grinned softly. "No, it's not that. It's me…I just don't go around kissing people all the time."

"I don't either," Murtagh countered as he took a few steps closer. "It just seems that way."

"Hey, if I seemed horrified, I'm sorry," Eragon said and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Not my intention at all. Just…I didn't think **you **would want to kiss a kid like me."

Murtagh smirked as he moved even closer. Eragon took a small step backwards, hoping that the other wouldn't realise it. He didn't like the way Murtagh was looking at him. "You're cute, nice from what I gather and seem like an okay person," Murtagh paused. "Why _wouldn't_ I want to kiss you?"

"Okay, going way off topic here. But class is ending in five minutes so I'll just go yeah? Later!"

Eragon scrambled to get to the door, but found it blocked before he could as much as reach for the handle. He _eeped_ softly. Murtagh was much closer now, close enough to touch. A click sounded, informing the brunet that Murtagh had actually locked the door.

"Are you straight or a homophobe, Eragon? Is that it?" Murtagh practically purred.

"Neither," Eragon breathed It was the first time he had heard Murtagh say his first name. The older teen grinned wickedly at the answer, moving even closer. Eragon backed away, cursing when he felt a wall behind him. How had _that_ happened?

"Do you have a boyfriend then…or perhaps a girlfriend?"

Eragon just shook his head. He had no idea how he was going to answer verbally considering how close Murtagh had gotten. **Damn**, he smelled good.

"Well…" Murtagh leaned just an inch closer, and Eragon could now feel the other's breath on his lips. "Would you mind if I kissed you?"

What? Murtagh _wanted_ to kiss him? Nothing was making sense to Eragon anymore. He opened his mouth to answer, but never really got the chance.

Murtagh had closed the few inches that had separated them and claimed his lips. Eragon felt his eyes slide shut and he moaned quietly. He felt the older teen smirk against his lips but didn't care. The contact didn't last long. Eragon immediately sucked in a breath when Murtagh pulled away.

"See, that wasn't so scary now, was it?" he teased softly.

Eragon snorted and shook his head. He managed to slip underneath one of the arms pinning him against the wall. Eragon adjusted the bag on his shoulder and moved to open the door.

"What makes you think I'll let you leave?" Murtagh asked huskily into his ear.

Eragon shuddered. A few minutes ago he would have laughed at anyone who said that he would end up being pinned by Murtagh not once, but _twice_, that day. Now however…he was beginning to wonder what Murtagh felt about him. Was he merely the conquest of the month? A bet between friends? Each thought made him more depressed, and made him not wanting to find out even more.

Murtagh gently removed the bag from his shoulder and put it on the ground. "Now that I finally have you alone, I have a few things I want to talk to you about."

Eragon let himself be led away from the door and put down on the floor. Murtagh sat down in front of him, hazel eyes staring right into his very soul. The older teen caressed one tanned cheek slowly, gently. Eragon could have purred.

"I must admit, I'm not all that good with words, but I'll try," Murtagh admitted softly. "I know that you're sceptical about me, with good reason. I have a dodgy past. That was… until I saw you."

Eragon opened his eyes, looking at the other male questionably. He wasn't quite sure what Murtagh was trying to say.

"Before I met you, life didn't really have a reason to be lived," the hazel eyed teen grinned softly. "I know it sounds suicidal, but it's the truth. Just ask my friends, they'll confirm it."

Eragon frowned. He could feel that Murtagh didn't want him to talk just yet, so he merely placed a hand atop the one on his cheek, to silently encourage him to go on.

"I have never met anyone who made me feel like you do, Eragon. Sure, I've had lovers in the past, but no one touched me like you did."

Eragon snorted softly. "I haven't touched you yet, and doubt that I'd have more effect on you than you previous _lovers_," he muttered teasingly.

Murtagh raised an eyebrow at the slight challenge. "Would you like to check for yourself?" Murtagh said huskily. "We have barely kissed, and yet I'm hard enough to burst. You have no idea how much I'm keeping myself in check right now."

Eragon felt a slight blush graze his cheeks. He didn't dare to look down into Murtagh's lap, in fear of what he'd see. As if sensing Eragon's shyness, the dark haired male moved the hand holding his own southwards. Eragon blushed harder when his hands came in contact with something that was if anything; unmistakable. Murtagh's groan only confirmed his believes more. The older male more than just a _little_ turned on, and they had just kissed for five seconds max!

"This isn't about me lusting after you, Eragon. It goes much deeper than that," Murtagh panted softly. "I have feelings for you, feelings stronger than I have ever felt before."

"Heh, for a Drama student you are pretty good with words." Eragon muttered.

"I have to be, now don't I?" Murtagh joked. "But is that all you can say?"

Eragon bit his lip. He moved an inch closer, thinking of something, anything, to say. "Well, I could say that I have feelings for you too," Eragon said off-handily. "But I thought that was obvious."

"To some I guess, but it is much better hearing it from your lips," Murtagh said with a wide smile on his face.

Eragon grinned back. Murtagh leaned closer and kissed him again. This time Eragon got the chance to kiss back properly. He put his arms around Murtagh's neck, leaning closer still. The older male cupped Eragon's face, tilting his head for a slightly better angle. They broke apart briefly to breathe before jumping right back into it again. Eragon let himself be laid on the floor, glad when he felt his head land onto his bag. Murtagh leant over him and kissed him again, hungrily this time. Hands wandered, forgetting for the moment where they were. They both forgot about the friends waiting for them as their classes had also ended.

It wasn't until Murtagh was stripping off his shirt that Eragon realised how far they had gotten. He stopped the other male, who groaned in disappointment. Murtagh sighed in understanding and moved to sit in-between his legs instead. Eragon blushed at the picture it made.

"I think we both have a slight problem," Murtagh stated with an amused snort. Eragon felt his eyes widen, again, when the furious throbbing made itself known between his legs. A deeper flush entered his face. Murtagh laughed out loud. "It's not like I'm better off, Rider."

Eragon only glared. Murtagh smirked and began to slowly open up the black slacks. Eragon suddenly felt very nervous. "Tag, what are you doing?" he asked in a slightly higher voice than normally.

Murtagh grinned up at him. "Taking care of your problem," he answered. "By the looks of it, it won't take that long."

Eragon couldn't even protest before his slacks and boxers were moved out of the way, and his erection was engulfed by a heat he had never felt anything like before. Eragon groaned loudly. He wanted to move up, but two hands kept him in place. Panting like crazy, he waited for Murtagh to move. And when he did, Eragon saw stars.

It didn't take long, as Murtagh had predicted. Eragon came not three minutes later, biting onto his finger to keep himself from screaming. The dark haired teen sucked him dry before moving away and redressing the younger of the two. Eragon weakly managed to get into an upright position. Murtagh's lips were slightly red and his hair was tousled. Eragon had never seen a sexier sight.

Eragon then noticed the slight discomfort on the other's face. Frowning, he pushed Murtagh onto the floor, getting ready to return the favour.

"You don't have to Eragon; don't feel like you owe me anything. I can manage," Murtagh panted.

"I want to," Eragon said with a slight smile.

It took shorter time with Murtagh. Eragon had to hold his gag reflex in check while he forced himself to swallow. It wasn't that bad when it came to it. Murtagh's release had just been very sudden.

Murtagh then pulled Eragon to his chest, and hugged him close. They closed their eyes and rested, listening quietly at the others heartbeat.

"You're a true natural," Murtagh said after a few minutes of silence.

Eragon promptly blushed. Murtagh leant up and kissed him softly on the lips before getting to his feet. Eragon took the offered hand and stood up as well.

"What…what does this make us?" Eragon asked hesitantly.

Murtagh looked up from where he had been zipping his pants. He offered the younger male a half smile. "Boyfriends. That is, if you'll have me."

Eragon grinned and walked up to the older male. He lifted an eyebrow, studying Murtagh for a moment in silence. "I might consider it," the brunet said with a slight smirk.

Murtagh leant down and claimed his lips almost brutally. Eragon moaned and melted into the kiss. The darker male fisted his hands in the brown hair of the teen in front of him. Eragon wrapped his hands around Murtagh's waist.

"You little brat." Murtagh growled.

"I'm your brat now."

The dark haired brunet smirked. Murtagh picked up both of their bags and linked hands with Eragon, beginning to drag the younger out of the room. Eragon smiled and let himself be led.

The hallways were practically empty now. No surprise since class had started again almost five minutes ago. Eragon couldn't find it in himself to care however. His friends would understand.

Eragon stopped Murtagh when they came to the doors leading to the grounds. The older turned his eyes to stare into his own. Eragon opened his mouth to speak. "My friends are outside waiting for me."

Murtagh nodded. "And you don't want them to know yet," he murmured.

"Not if you don't want them to," Eragon said with a small shrug.

Murtagh leant down and planted a soft kiss on Eragon's lips. He sent him a soft smile while straightening up. "I have no reason to hide my feelings for you," the hazel eyed teen said. "I don't care what they think or mean. It's you I love, not them."

Eragon grinned back. "Well, I guess I should say that I love you too then," the brunet said.

Murtagh grinned amusedly. "I sure hope so," he laughed.

"I don't want to hide anymore than you do," Eragon said next, head tilted to the side.

"Then lets not," Murtagh said with an eyebrow crocked. "I can't wait to see the look in your cousin's face."

Eragon punched him in the shoulder. "I have to live with him, so shut it!" he said with a slight grin.

Murtagh pecked him on the cheek before letting go of the hand. He opened the door at the same time as he gave Eragon his bag. He hadn't even noticed Murtagh had been carrying it. "Are you coming to the game?" he asked with a small smirk on his lips.

"I might stop by," Eragon answered.

"I'll see you there then," Murtagh said and winked.

Eragon watched his boyfriend go. Just thinking the word had him shiver. Grinning, Eragon walked to meet his friends.

"What was that about?" Aksel asked puzzled.

Eragon just smirked. "It seems I'm coming to the game after all," he said and began to walk towards his home.

His friends followed in his heels, questioning him left and right. But Eragon didn't care. His mind was focused on the game on Saturday, with a small blush firmly placed on his face.

* * *

**A/N** Any thoughts? ;) Heh, did you notice I made Galbatorix a sleep-inducing teacher? This is a tribute, or more of an anti-tribute, to a teacher of my own. I swear me makes me fall asleep every goddamn class! And the Macbeth/Shakespeare thing…I just needed a reason for Eragon to be picked on. :laughs:

Oh, and I brought back Aksel! Though, he's reincarnated as Arya's brother.

That is all for now. Until next time.


End file.
